


Game 7

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [38]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Hockey AU, M/M, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: His hands closed over the puck.The horn blared.He'd won.More than he'd ever imagined he could.---------------------Part 38Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily (hahahaaa) challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Game 7

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight, ambiguous, QPR Horseshoes/mostly Ironqrow dynamic.

Prompt 38 (originally 47) - A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

Game 7

\---------------------------

The scrape of blades on ice: the small spray of snow through his cage: the sharp clang of rubber against the post: the beads of sweat against his neck: the pull of muscle as he twisted to follow the puck: the cold solid pressure of the ice as he dove to cover it. The rink buzzed around him as his gloves closed over the puck.

The horn blared. 

And Qrow’s heart jolted in his chest. It felt like it was knocking against his ribs: demanding to be let loose, to escape. To be bigger than himself. 

In those next few moments, with the sound of the crowd fading out around him as he looked up to the scoreboard to see their emblazoned victory, Qrow felt as if he were a miniature inside a snowglobe. A split moment of feeling safe inside this little frozen world, cheeks warm as he smiled down at the puck in his glove. 

As the sound faded back in and excitement took over, Qrow pushed himself up, tossing his gloves down before tearing off his helmet and dropping it to his side. His hair stuck to his forehead, sweat heavy on his brow, his face burning comfortably. The silver dusted dark strands were long, a sign of just how far they had come: as was the thicker cover of stubble along his jaw. 

James got to him first; a deep thundering hoot of laughter washing over the goalie as his captain threw his arm around his neck and pulled him in close, planting a firm ecstatic kiss to the side of his head. 

“You crazy old bird! You did it!!” James’ voice rumbled through him as Qrow playfully fought against his old friend’s embrace. 

If he closed his eyes, he could have just about believed that they were rookies again in Vale and that any moment Oz would join them, golden C emblazoned on his chest instead of the blue one now on James'. 

But he knew that wasn’t true. From the nagging ache in his joints, the subtle pull of scar tissue on the bridge of his nose. 

And from the other, now so perfectly familiar, voice that was shouting his name. He pushed away from James, bumping his shoulder gently as he smiled, before looking up to meet the green eyes he knew were rushing towards him from the now-empty bench. 

“ **_Qrow!_ ** ” 

And then Clover was barreling into him. 

Qrow knew the embrace well enough to prepare; his knees bending to absorb the impact, blades planting firmly as he lifted his teammate —his partner— up off his feet the moment he was in his arms, his hands holding Clover close by the small of his back.

Still, Qrow felt his breath leave him as Clover wrapped his arms around his neck  — fingers twisting in long dark hair— pulling him into a firm, heavy kiss before nestling his nose into the crook of his neck, his face warm as he smiled against Qrow's skin. 

Clover had always managed to steal Qrow's breath one way or another, since even before he joined the Aces; first in frustration, then in tender amusement, and finally in irreverent compassion. 

Qrow had long ago realized that he was more than glad to give it to him. And so he continued to; his voice low and hoarse as he whispered into his husband’s hair, in the last few moments before the rest of their team piled in around them. 

“We did it, Lucky Charm. _We did it_.”

He smiled as he felt Clover laugh against his shoulder.

And then he felt as James was squeezed back up against them —cool heavy metal of his hand cradling the back of his head gently— as the entire Aces' bench huddled in around him, hands flying out to ruffle his hair, pat his back, squeeze his shoulder. 

It was surreal. 

When he’d first come to Atlas, he never would have dreamed he could have this feeling again. This security, excitement, relief. 

This love. He never could have dreamed he would have friends like this again, a family like this. 

But there he was; his husband held tight to his chest, his best friend’s grounding touch cool against his flushed neck, his team pressed in around them shouting and celebrating. 

Qrow had never dreamed he’d find another home like this. 

But there he was. There they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short one that tech is cheating cause I've had the majority of this written for months. 
> 
> Hockey au occupies so much of my mind lately, but is always a pain to actually work out more than just little hcs for. *especially when it comes to writing gameplay* 
> 
> not to mention my going back and forth between having the main version (yes I say main, there are legit I think like...a dozen versions of this in my head) be just FG focused, with some QPR Horseshoes on the side, or fully poly/qpr Horseshoes. Either way, I've got James Ironwood brain rot currently as well, and I'm not letting this man live alone without some good support. 
> 
> But that's getting ahead of myself, cause the things supposed to be slow burn so.... haha we'll see how long that lasts. 
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
